


The Great Magical Mixup

by SolarPFlare



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Curse Breaking, Curses, Other, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPFlare/pseuds/SolarPFlare
Summary: In this Halloween fanfic of Plants Vs. Zombies, a Sunflower Wizard named Solar Magica is practicing her magic for the upcoming Halloween Bash coming up on the Eve and the night of Halloween.  However, one accidental run-in with a Wizard Zombie sends Solar Magica on a journey she won't forget!But, there will arise big trouble that will cause Solar Magica to become pressed for time as Halloween draws near.DISCLAIMER:***I DO NOT OWN PVZ NOR THE ARTS SEEN IN THE FANFIC! THEY EACH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS***However, the story itself and the OCs which are in it belong to me (save for Rux, he is also a part of PVZ)NOTE: story was originally on Wattpad, but it is going to experience a slight rewrite...
Kudos: 2





	1. The Magical Plants

In the lively yet undead-infested city of Suburbia, Halloween is right around the corner. The plants and people are preparing for an upcoming Halloween Bash, a party that will take place on the Eve and the night of Halloween.

While everyone else and the rest of the plants were doing the decorations and other preparations, three magical plants, two wizards and a witch, are working behind the scenes to make sure they've perfected their tricks for the party. All of them have agreed that they each would perform a trick for the party near the end, when everyone settles down and dinner will be served.

The tallest and most powerful magical plant is a Rose named Roseus Decorus, a wizard who has trained under Merlin. She is working on a magic trick, where she will assist a powerful zombie named Super Brainz in pulling out a bunny imp from his magic hat.

The second most powerful magician is Witch Hazel. As her name implies, she's a witch and one that uses her powers all the time. Many call her either "Hazey" or Haze instead of her full name, which she prefers. When it comes to powerful magical zombies like the Wizard Zombie, she has a knack for giving them a taste of their own magic. Which is why for her trick, she will find herself a Wizard Zombie and turn it into a sheep.

And last but not least, we have Solar Magica, a Sunflower Wizard-in-training. Practicing under Roseus for some time, the upcoming Halloween Bash is where she will put her acquired skills to the test and see if she will be able to earn her rank as a wizard. However, things won't go as planned, as one run-in with a certain someone will result in Solar truly becoming tested with her knowledge. 


	2. An Accidental Run-in

The magical trio, Roseus, Hazel, and Solar are far in the outskirts of town, nearby an old Transylvanian castle that is the home of Roseus. They are practicing their magic from their own spellbooks. Each of their spellbooks is different and unique: Roseus' spellbook is colored rose, like her, with designs of roses and thorns seen all over; Hazel's spellbook has a dingy yellow color, with shapes of wands scattered throughout as its design. Solar's spellbook is a dark blue book with candy-shaped designs on it.

After they had finished for the night, Solar Magica is tasked with closing and locking the gates of the castle before leaving. When she finishes, she sprints to catch up with her friends when out of the blue, a Wizard Zombie appears. Unable to react in time, they both collide, knocking both her and his book out of their hands, as well as his staff.

Solar rubs her throbbing head. "Ouch! Ugh! Sorry about that mister, I didn't see-" Solar realizes who she crashed into. "A Wizard Zombie!" she exclaimed out of shock. She picked up what she thought was her book and gave a raspberry before running off to her friends. The Wizard Zombie merely stood their baffled but annoyed.

"Hmph! Plants... sunflowers especially. Even more, those wannabe wizards training under Roseus, thinking that with all the practice in the world, that they will become the best magicians out there, better than I!" The Wizard Zombie scoffs to himself before picking up what he thought was his book and trudged away. He checks his staff for any damages, as he puts the book into his cloak. Unbeknownst to Solar, the book he owns happens to be the same color as hers, but the shapes of the design were sheep, which can look like cotton candy at first glance. Thanks to that run-in, the Wizard Zombie now has Solar's book, and vice versa.


	3. The Magical Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roseus helping with Super Brainz is a reference to this photo by Call-Me-Fantasy: https://www.deviantart.com/call-me-fantasy/art/Ta-Da-569103599

After Solar catches up with her friends, they go to the ballroom inside the Main Town Hall, where the Halloween Bash will take place. They will practice their magic in front of a simulated live audience (IE: It won't be the actual magic show. Instead, the plants will demonstrate their magic skills in front of others who volunteered to be the audience, which in this case, are all of their plant friends.)

Roseus goes first, where she used a cardboard cutout of Super Brains, for the magic hat trick. She says the magic words and pulls out a rabbit holding roses. The audience cheers. Next up is Witch Hazel. Just like Roseus, she will use a cardboard version of the zombie assisting. She casts her spell on the cardboard, and to everyone's surprise, it actually turns into a cardboard sheep!

Solar is the last one up. Solar feels apprehensive. Roseus encourages her to try, as this will help Solar tremendously with her magic learning. With that, Solar's confidence is renewed, and she readies her trick. She places a book stand in front of her and places the book on top. She closes her eyes and puts her head down in preparation. Solar's trick will be to cast a spell that would cause a big pumpkin to manifest and blast, causing it to rain down candy and chocolates in the variety. This trick is called the Treat Spell.

When Solar chants the spell, instead of a pumpkin, there is a light pink glowing orb. Roseus is shocked and worriedly calls Solar. "Uh, Solar?" "Huh?" Solar opens her eyes and shot up to see the unusual sight. Before Roseus could say anything else and anyone could do anything, the orb started to shake and grow, until pink light beams shined through, and the orb erupted and all the light beams shot out. The entire audience and any other plants that were unfortunately nearby are struck by the beams, save for Solar, who is shocked by what she's observing. Soon, there a pink blast encompasses almost the entire ballroom. Fortunately, Solar had managed to duck for cover behind some curtains. 

Once the pink sparkles had faded off, Solar, still in hiding, calls out to her friends. No response. She fearfully pokes her head out and is frightened to see that instead of her plant friends there, she saw a whole bunch of sheep! Solar was bewildered. "What went wrong?!" She said to herself. She looked around at the sheep and promptly checked her book. This is when she realized what had caused this magical mishap: it was a mixup of books. Solar suddenly has a flashback of her bumping into the Wizard zombie earlier, before she caught up with her friends. In that flashback, she saw that she had picked up the Wizard's book and saw its patterns and mentally compared it with her book's patterns. Once she snapped out of her flashback, she took a look at the book's cover. There it was, it had sheep all over it.

"Oh dear... " Solar said before looking at the calendar. "The Halloween Bash is coming up real fast, but I don't know where the Wizard zombie could be! Think! Think! Aha! Maybe Crazy Dave might have an idea!"

"Or, you can ask the Grand Wizard Alex." says another voice behind Solar. Solar jumps back and turns to see who it is. It's another one of her magical friends, Peredur, the Warlock Peashooter. None of Solar's friends knew who Peredur obtained his powers from. Some say it's from another magical peashooter, while most believe his powers come from the Great Sunflower. 

"Oh! Perry! It's you!!" Solar blurts out gleefully, before she remembers what happened. "Uh- I didn't mean to do all of this! Please don't be mad at me!" 

"It's Peredur," He says mildly irate, "and I know what happened. You got the Wizard zombie's book instead of yours because you bumped into him."

"Oh that's good to- wait... how did you know about that?"

"I looked into your flashback, Solar," Peredur responds, a smirk present in his eyes.

"Ugh, Perry! Wait, how did you do that?"

"No time to explain, Solar. We need to go, like now!"

"Wait! What about my friends? They're all sheep! They need to be kept safe!"

"I got that covered. I got Crazy Dave notified and he alerted some people to take care of the plants for the time being. Now, let's go, Solar!"

With that, Solar and Peredur ran off to find the Grand Wizard.


	4. An Accidental Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar and Peredur head to the junkyard, where Peredur believes there is someone who can help them. Instead, they meet someone else

It was nearing 11 pm and the zombies were starting to roam about. Fortunately, there were plenty of mushrooms patrolling to keep them in check, so Solar and Peredur didn't have to worry. 

"Where did you say this 'Great Magician Man' is again?" Solar asked, somewhat irritated. 

"Don't worry, Solar. He's nearby. I predict he's in the junkyard," Peredur assures. Once they both reach the entrance of the junkyard, Peredur gets an idea. "Ok, I'll get an aerial view to get a good scope of the area. Meanwhile, you can find a way to sneak in and avoid getting caught! How's that?" 

Solar doesn't respond, but instead, she stares at Peredur with an emotionless expression. Immediately, she pulls the door open and gestures an "after you". Peredur just stands there with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

"Or, we can do that.... heh..." Peredur acknowledges, embarrassed by what happened.

Soon after, both plants were near a heap of old, used furniture when they both heard some grumbling and other noises on the other side of the pile. They both keep quiet and give each other the signal to jump. After 3, they both jumped out. 

"Hello, Mr.-" Solar cuts herself off when she sees who it is. 

"Oh, hello there little old chums. I just was about to close up the shop. Would you like some items from here?" It's Rux. 

"Rux?! What- err... what were you still doing out so late?" asked a befuddled Peredur. "(I could've sworn it was him!)" Peredur thought to himself. 

"I had a slow business day today. Not a lot of plants were willing to buy any of the things I had in stock, probably cause they didn't have enough mullah and didn't want to deal with an angry me." Rux responded with a slightly irate tone in his voice. "What are  _ you  _ chums doing here anyway?" 

"Uh, well, you see-" 

"That is none of your concern." Solar dryly answered. 

"Really?" Rux responded with a tone just as dry. 

"Really," Solar replied.

With that, Solar grabs Peredur and runs off, accidentally leaving "her" book behind and a perplexed Rux. Rux was almost done packing when he spots the book on the ground. He picks it up and quips, "Oh look, a fairy tale book!" before he put it in his bag. But then, his eyes instantly grow wide underneath his shades. He yanks the book out of the bag and examines the patterns and material. "This book... time to go see if those plants are still nearby." 

Rux quickly goes after the plants. Fortunately, they weren't too far when Rux catches up to them. Solar was talking to Peredur, upset at him for not leading her to the Magician. 

"Seriously, Peredur! I thought you knew where he was! I can't believe you wasted my time!" 

"Wasted time? More like a wasted breath if you ask me," Rux quipped from behind Solar, making her jump into Peredur's arms. 

"Oh, it's you." 

"Yeah, it's me. The guy to whom you should've said the right words sooner! You dropped this book here. I take it you are looking for the Great Magician Man, right?" 

"Y-yes! Yes, we are!" Peredur said with an urgent tone. 

"Alright. Well, good thing the sunflower here dropped this book. I know exactly where he is! I can take y'all to him right now!" 


End file.
